Incrédulo
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Enciende un puro y lo coloca dentro de su boca, aspirando el humo, el veneno que lo transporta a recuerdos dolorosos de aquella otra vida en su memoria con voces inteligibles. Y lo escucha respirar a su lado, adormecido por los sueños. Kassim ahoga una sonrisa, incapaz de creer en lo que posee ahora junto a él. Nunca creyó en ello, jamas lo haría a pesar de todo. AU Reencarnación.


**Advertencias** : Mentes Rotas.

Inspirado en la canción "You and I" de Zeds Dead & Omar Linx.

* * *

 **Incrédulo.**

Con la falsa exhalación de la puerta al cerrarse violentamente, las opacas luces de la sombría habitación parpadearon con estrépito algunos segundos mientras dos siluetas se adentraban a su interior compactadas entre si, hambrientas, desastrosas; a quienes no les preocupaba cuántos objetos rodaran por el suelo pues no se detendrían. El servicio del motel había dejado mucho que desear al ser atendidos pero Kassim se atrevería a decir que había visitado lugares peores donde terminaría por efectuar actos más hórridos que se diferenciarían por mucho con lo que estaba a punto de hacer y _hacerle_ a su supuesto mejor amigo. Ya era de noche, pocos transeúntes se cruzaron en su camino al mundano establecimiento, el ambiente comenzaba a helarse al igual que su resistencia mental pero eso poco les importó a ambos después de ese nada grato encuentro en los bares de los suburbios. Ninguno hubiese esperado que las inofensivas circunstancias mutarían de tal modo ya que no hicieron más que conversar trivialidades durante su estadía en la taberna, sumergidos más en el alcohol que en el entumecimiento de sus lenguas cuyos movimientos marcaron el ritmo de la charla hasta que finalmente decidieron romper el armonía besándose en los labios; un beso del que ninguno supo a quien perteneció la iniciativa, sólo había ocurrido y éste les incitó marchar silenciosamente a la privacidad. Mientras se besan, la sensación de aquel primer beso hace a Kassim delirar por la mezcla de emociones que le abordaron, confundiendolo aún más de lo que había estado consciente. Alibaba jadeó y no pudo contener la urgencia innecesaria que terminaba por adherirse a su anatomía después de caer contra las sabanas color marrón, sería esta la primera vez que lo harían, aún así no se reconocía temeroso, tan sólo complaciente por germinar tantas sensaciones sofocando su organismo entero. Un gemido agudo escapó de su garganta cuando su cuerpo se conscientizó de la intromisión, mas deslizó los brazos sobre los hombros de Kassim soportando la presión, asimilándola con afecto, dedicando ligeras caricias en la fuerte espalda de quien correspondía a sus gestos. No estaban ebrios, aún si lo hubiesen estado, tal situación jamas le habría servido de excusa cuando innumerables ocasiones se habían insinuado mutua atracción pero Kassim no estaba dispuesto a escucharle hablar sobre esos sentimientos, no si esto significaba adentrarse a sus vidas actuales, aquellas de las cuales Kassim se mantuvo al margen luego de haberse conocido de casualidad en las calles, justo cuando creía que esos recuerdos rondando su cabeza debían tratarse de ilusiones difusas sin sentido alguno. Esta vez no había crecido junto a Alibaba en el mismo lugar, no convivieron como hermanos no sanguíneos, no fueron los amigos de infancia que podrían recordar entre carcajadas anécdotas vergonzosas, mas sin embargo se comportaron igual con el paso de los días hasta que sus instintos decidieron arrinconarlos en algo menos consensual.

En ese pueblo arábigo muchas cosas de la época donde Alibaba y él debieron tener esa clase de vida no era muy diferente a la mitológica ciudad llamada Balbad, aquella cual importancia histórica sólo se enraizaba a la Religión que las generaciones fueron adoptando dentro de su crecimiento hasta el día de impartirlo a los nuevos nacimientos. Kassim lo recordaba como una fantasía pero sus previas experiencias lo hicieron dudar de sus teorías al respecto y se resignó a creer que en verdad había descendido del Ruhk, el llamado flujo de almas, para volver a renacer. Quizás reconciliar errores, calmar apetitos o caer a la depravación una vez más. Inconscientemente había optado por degenerar su andar como su yo del pasado, perder el camino con malas practicas, las usuales en ese barrio humilde donde había nacido, recolectando en su bandeja hormonal terribles decisiones de las que pronto se arrepentiría sin la existencia de una vuelta atrás, quizás porque su alma estaba atada al flujo oscuro que guía a los hombres débiles a la tentación a pesar del nuevo orden; tal vez no podía evitarlo. Y Alibaba, maldito fuera, continuó rodeado de aquella luz que llegó aborrecer durante esa época antigua donde se habían efectuado crueles enfrentamientos. Los momentos o ideales pudieron no haber sido los mismos pero el recelo de Kassim hacia él alimentaba la necedad de mantenerlo alejado, mas se contradecía al frecuentarle cual polilla atraída por los rayos de luz que anuncian su muerte.

Mientras devoraba sus labios y se agitaba en el contacto, lo maldecía a él y a ese sentir aborazador que le dejaba sin aliento y sin voluntad propia por habitar su mente tanto como su cuerpo, contaminarlo igual que a una criatura débil y susceptible que yace inmóvil a la espera de un parásito al cual alimentar. Alibaba se convirtió en su mundo. Del mismo modo que en aquel distante siglo, Kassim buscaba forzar su existencia dentro de él y esta vez de forma literal. El último movimiento que realiza es brusco, cargado de todos los pensamientos que lo consumen. Jadeando contra el oído de Alibaba, Kassim se estremece porque el aliento que recibe es casi el mismo. Odia esto. Sin embargo, también está satisfecho. Usar al rubio como su indemnización no es retorico por más que fingiera porque ahora -más que nunca- quiere usarlo, cobrarle con su calor corporal la frustración que ni siquiera es culpa suya. El haberse alejado de su mundo antes de arrepentirse y vagar como espíritu a su lado, darle fuerzas de alguna manera incorpórea. Pensarlo le hizo bufar con espinada diversión debido a que esas visiones pasadas todavía les consideraba alucinógenas pero ni la droga más potente podría crear una fantasía tan exacta en el interior de su cabeza. Por ello, cuando se incorpora para mirar de frente a su amante fortuito, sus entrañas se contraen con la imagen de ese rostro aturdido por el placer orgasmico. Jamas creyó que fuera merecedor de mirarlo en ese estado así que, avergonzado, vuelve a recostarse sobre él para abrazarlo con inmaculada ternura. Odiándolo, otra vez.

El tiempo deja de importar, los sonidos y demás entran en segundo plano cuando Kassim se descubre en completa soledad con Alibaba tendido en la cama profundamente dormido. Sentado al filo de la cama, sin tener la mínima intención de cubrir su desnudez, enciende un puro y lo coloca dentro de su boca, aspirando el humo, el veneno que lo transporta a recuerdos dulces pero dolorosos de aquella otra vida en su memoria con voces inteligibles. Y lo escucha respirar a su lado, adormecido por los sueños. Kassim ahoga una sonrisa cuando se gira y observa esa pálida espalda desnuda, incapaz de creer en lo que posee ahora junto al otro. Nunca creyó en ello, probablemente jamas lo haría a pesar de todo. Esto no podía tratarse de un inicio porque no estaba del todo interesado en convertirlo en su todo, aunque ya lo es. Lo ama así que no puede imaginarse caminando a su lado, aunque Alibaba había viajado y conocido muchos lugares fuera de ese pueblo donde aún existían limitaciones en relaciones sentimentales, dudaba que la intolerancia practicada ahí fuese a disiparse al menos para ellos dos. Kassim estaba acostumbrado a los rumores, malas lenguas que le acusaban de los peores actos delictivos al que podrían atribuirle a alguien de su edad; el cabecilla al mando de un grupo pequeño, traficante de droga, a veces un asesino. Pero, en su corrosivo orgullo, no estaba dispuesto involucrar a Alibaba con ello, tenía suficiente con ser amigo de un criminal, por lo tanto que los vieran también como una pareja les traería problemas, no sólo al rubio siendo hijo de una familia amorosa. Volvió a girarse para mirar a su compañero de cama permitiéndose deslizar el dorso de sus dedos en la piel de sus mejillas, brindándole un gesto que no a cualquiera le dedicaría. Alibaba era atractivo, debía tener suerte con las relaciones sociales, además era poseedor de una agradable personalidad; sólo un idiota rechazaría su compañía, Kassim era consciente de ello. Aún así, no se explicaba por qué terminaba buscándolo, más amistades como la del niño peliceleste en sus recuerdos deberían continuar rondandole, ¿por qué perdía su tiempo involucrándose con alguien como Kassim? Nadie con escrúpulos y sentido común se le acercaba más de pocos segundos, a menos que estuvieran familiarizados con el negocio que personas como los amigos de Kassim, Zaynab o Hassan, ejercían.

—Eres el único que me quiere cerca— musitó con voz baja, carente de agresividad o fortaleza, remarcando con su acento el deseo implícito por inclinarse y besarle la frente en un impulso que no concretó. —Gracias... pero no puedes quedarte, no te lo permitiré. Me quedan muchas deudas que pagar, tenerte a mi lado es una recompensa que no merezco. Mariam me necesita y esta vez no dejaré que el destino la arrebate de mi lado. Hay algo que debo hacer y tú no estás incluido en el movimiento.— Rozando los labios de Alibaba con la yema de sus dedos, al fin se decidió acercarse, manteniendo el puro lejos de sus cuerpos al depositar su frente contra la mejilla del rubio. —Perdóname, Alibaba.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, Kassim no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras que verdaderamente anheló decir; no podía hacerlo cuando aquello en realidad sería una despedida. Después de ello las fracciones de segundo se esparcieron como las cenizas de su puro hasta convertirse en minutos, entonces Kassim había abandonado aquel cuarto con la vista en alto y la mente despejada, convencido en verter todas sus incertidumbres y pesares a este último plan de acción. Las tropas con las cuales su grupo entró en conflicto aquella madrugada no tardarían en dispersarse como jaurías de lobos hambrientos por las solitarias calles en busca de sus presas así que Kassim solamente tenía tres escasas horas -quizás menos- para volver a su roto hogar y recoger a su hermana, marcharse a la primer estación u ocultarse el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir a la endemoniada búsqueda. No tenía tiempo para comunicarse con sus compatriotas y verificar sus supervivencias, a duras penas podía dedicar el tiempo de su trayecto para repasar direcciones donde los _perros de caza_ no anticiparan el traslado. Permitir que Mariam presenciara su muerte estaba fuera de discusión, de igual manera no dejaría que corriera el riesgo de ser vista por ellos, protegerla a ella representaba su mayor prioridad pero, ya que no existía nadie disponible donde esconderla, la llevaría con él. A extensos pasos, apresurados, llegó ante la puerta de su guarida. Entró y se movió por los pasillos en busca de la habitación que resguardaba a su hermana, recibido al instante por el saluki que habían adoptado justo después de que su padre muriera en manos la organización criminal a la que perteneció. Prestandole nula atención a los alegres movimientos de cola que le demostraba el can, se posó frente a la andrajosa cama donde Mariam dormía, cargándola entre sus brazos con cuidado, con la intención de no despertarla, mas pronto sintió a la pequeña removerse para enseguida entreabrir los ojos de forma perezosa, tardando en distinguir el rostro de Kassim.

—¿Hermano... ?

—Mariam, tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde... ?— cuestionó aturdida por el reciente despertar, haciéndole ardua la tarea de comprender la información que recibía de sus cinco sentidos.

—Viajaremos rápido— dijo ignorando deliberadamente la interrogante recibida, no estaba en condiciones de explicar nada concreto, mucho menos cuando escupir la verdad sólo provocaría temor en su hermana así que se limitaría actuar como si la muerte no estuviera detrás de su puerta aguardando su salida al exterior. —Así que te cargaré durante todo el camino. Por eso, cuando te pida correr o esconderte, debes obedecerme, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún sin comprender, Mariam asintió con desgana, tan sólo adorando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su hermano mayor pues, si sonreía, quería decir que todo estaba bien. Sin dudarlo o aplazarlo más, Kassim retomó el camino sosteniendo en su mano libre la correa que halaría al saluki a su ritmo. Aunque sigiloso, surcó hacia el nocturno exterior vigilando cada uno de los vehículos y peatonales que se apreciaban a lo largo de la carretera, no sabía de dónde podría aparecer un enemigo y le preocupaba la idea de que ya lo estuviesen vigilando a estas alturas pero se consolaba pensando en que Alibaba yacía a salvo en aquel cuarto de motel pues, así lo hubiesen espiado cuando se encontraron de nuevo, ningún bandido -si este pertenecía a cualquier cadena delictiva- mataría a quien no estaba ni por cerca involucrado en corrientes de su calaña y no habían valientes que se atrevieran a perturbar el orden establecido. Pensarlo de nuevo hizo a Kassim sentir atrapado, inseguro, desesperado. La correa de la cadena en sus manos comenzó a resbalarse entre sus dedos, el peso ligero de Mariam lentamente fue volviéndose insoportable para el brazo de Kassim pero estaba obligado a mantenerla cargada, de otro modo retrasarían el escape que podría llevarse a cabo de forma exitosa si aceleraba el recorrido. Tragó saliva, sintiéndola áspera al cruzar por su garganta, victima de una tortura y presión inexplicables. Pero pronto su mirada se endureció hasta volverse imperturbable, los recuerdos de las llamas, la muerte y la destrucción a su alrededor viciando su compostura hasta volverla insensible. Aquellas memorias habían mantenido a flote su dignidad, no su cordura, por ello estaba dispuesto a jugarse el cuello una vez más pese a que el tesoro de su vida seguía en pie; estaba reacio a que no le afectaría, soportar pruebas había sido a lo que se estuvo enfrentado desde el momento en el que volvió a nacer y ahora sería el mismo juego de "todo o nada". Se detuvo cuando vio a unos metros de él la silueta robusta de un hombre con turbante, no parecía sospechoso en lo que cabía normal pero decidió girar a la primera esquina sin levantar la mirada hacia él, no debía ser reconocido, aunque sus medidas de prevención estuvieran siendo guiadas por su paranoia, era mejor asegurarse.

La vibración de su teléfono celular le sobresaltó un poco -reacción que no tardó en intrigar a su pequeña acompañante- pero, sin perder de vista el solitario camino, lo tomó con la mano que sujetaba la correa del saluki para enseguida visualizar el número de contacto, al cual respondió siquiera reconocerlo, no era como si estuviese registrado en su memoria pero presenciar tales números sobre la pantalla táctil volvieron a recordarle a todos sus camaradas. Pedía a _Allah_ porque estos no hubiesen sido capturados.

—Hey— dijo como saludo, emitiendo una voz ligeramente más grave.

— _¡Kassim! ¿Dónde estás?_ _—_ _._ Kassim sintió como si un nuevo peso le hubiese sido quitado de encima al reconocer aquella voz ronca e inconscientemente dejó en libertad la mueca de una sonrisa pues, por lo menos, Hassan continuaba vivo.

—Avenida Albahr Almayit, voy a cruzarla hasta el callejón Khas. Mariam viene conmigo así que quiero evitar todo tipo de sorpresas. Por obvias razones no puedo decirte mi próximo paradero. ¿Zaynab está bien?

— _He tratado de comunicarme con ella desde hace una hora pero no responde ninguno de sus celulares_.— Kassim chasqueó la lengua con furia evidente ante el informe recibido, imaginando lo peor. — _Seguiré tratando pero me temo que ahora mismo es imposible, estoy en una situación critica... creo que he visto a uno de esos hombres de turbante negro fuera del motel, tal vez ya sepan en donde me encuentro ahora... lo vi hace unos minutos... estoy seguro que ese hombre era parte de la nueva secta, vendrán por mi, Kassim. Esta es mi última noche. Voy a-_

—Tranquilízate, Hassan— reprendió Kassim tratando de eludir los efectos nerviosos en su cuerpo, tratando de no sonar muy agresivo ya que no quería preocupar más a Mariam quien, inevitablemente, se encontraba a la altura adecuada para escuchar la voz que provenía del otro lado de la linea. —Si desesperas serás un blanco fácil. Escúchame bien, sal ahora mismo de ese lugar, no importa cómo lo hagas pero asegúrate de hacerlo por la parte de atrás. Ve a la taberna de Baltasar y consigue tanto dinero como puedas, él me debe un favor, ten por seguro que te prestara el dinero suficiente para que escapes. Úsalo como mejor puedas y deshazte de tu móvil, yo intentaré comunicarme con Zaynab más tarde. ¿Me haz entendido?

— _S-Si, así lo haré... gracias._

Kassim cerró los ojos, frustrado por aquel inútil agradecimiento. Hassan no tenía por qué darle las gracias en un momento así, al hacerlo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando dentro de él; prácticamente le estaba dando a Hassan algo que planeaba usar en él mismo y su hermana pero, por alguna extraña culpa de esas añejas memorias, se lo estaba entregando sin pelear. Mariam notó cómo el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba bajo su fachada compuesta pero no quiso interrumpirlo, se daba cuenta que la conversación que estaba teniendo era de suma importancia.

—Suerte.— Con aquellas palabras plagadas de amargura, Kassim cortó la llamada, preguntándose lo que haría ahora, estaba obligado a rehacer su plan mas la tensión momentánea había bloqueado por completo su mente. Entonces la voz de su hermana llamándolo lo devolvió de esa burbuja densa que inclusive interrumpió la función natural de sus oídos. Ver ese rostro abstraído por la duda le devolvió el autocontrol, por ella no tenía permitido quebrarse, no cuando se había perjurado a sí mismo que esta vez no la defraudaría, que la mantendría a su lado, que la protegería sobre cualquier cosa. Aunque con dificultad, dibujó en su boca una sonrisa sanadora, comprometido a devolver la luz de inocencia en esa cara preocupada. —No pasa nada, Mariam. Vamos a tomar un atajo.

—Hermano...—; el acento serio de la pequeña castaña lo dislocó, borrando su sonrisa al instante. —¿Alguien malo nos está persiguiendo?—. Escuchar esas palabras provocaron en Kassim el sentimiento ácido de alarma, no se suponía que este dolor debería padecerlo también su hermana, si siendo ignorante podría mantenerla feliz no se suponía que debiera estar cediendo a revelar la indestructible verdad. —¿Nos hará daño?

—No, eso...— Kassim replicó con dificultad, en tono áspero, incorregible.

—¿Estamos en peligro?

—¡No!— exclamó tomando a la pequeña castaña de la mano antes de que sujetara con sus dedos el rostro de Kassim, aferrándose a esa piel delicada, contaminada por heridas de conflictos familiares. —Tú no estás en peligro, no dejaré que nada te lastime.— El joven bandido bajó la mirada, sintiéndose indigno de mirar a través de aquellos ojos puros de cálidas pupilas, carentes de perversiones, curiosos. Ojos que perdieron la luz frente a él sin poder hacer nada para retenerla, salvarla de ese despiadado destino al cual maldijo, por el cual se condenó mucho tiempo atrás. Kassim devolvió la mirada a Mariam, reflejando absoluta determinación pues ya estaba decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión; estaban solos y nadie vendría a rescatarlos. —Mariam. A partir de ahora, en el momento que yo te pida cerrar los ojos no deberás abrirlos sin importar lo que escuches, deberás quedarte en el refugio que yo te indique y quedarte ahí con Aanisa hasta que yo vaya por ustedes. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Confundida por semejante petición, la menor no hizo más que dar consentimiento a las palabras de su hermano quien, con una última sonrisa, habló. —Bien, vamos—.

.

Después de un largo y agitado andar, Kassim encontró el que se convertiría en el escondite temporal para resguardarse, cuya ubicación fue una residencia abandonada a las orillas del barrio pobre. La construcción no era de sus mejores opciones pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas e, improvisando un escondite para su hermana con ayuda de algunos trozos de madera y laminas resistentes a las balas, Kassim se preparaba para una larga sección de sangre; había visto a un grupo de hombres en su camino que Hassan había descrito como parte de la nueva administración criminal así que no dudaba ya estuviesen cerca suyo, anhelando su muerte. Cubrió con una manta la cabeza de Mariam junto a Aanisa y recargó su frente contra la de Mariam pretendiendo transmitirle seguridad, la quietud que no habitaba en él pues Kassim casi sentía contar con los dedos de sus manos sus horas de vida pero de igual modo se repetía en su cabeza que estaba obligado a mantenerse convida, no tenía permitido dejar a Mariam a su suerte, lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Pensar en ello escupió a su memoria la imagen sonriente de Alibaba y respiró profundo, sin duda alguna lo odiaría por haberlo dejado sólo en ese cuarto de motel. Ojala y pudiera ser feliz como lo fue sin él en sus vidas pasadas.

—Cierra los ojos— dijo suavemente, marcando con leves caricias los hombros de su pequeña acompañante mientras la canina lame sus manos. —Imagina que estamos nosotros tres en casa y que jugamos al juego que tú quieras, imagina que nos cansamos y decidimos ver televisión, el programa que a ti más te gusta y que luego salimos a pasear junto con Aanisa. Pase lo que pase no te muevas de este lugar, lo harás, ¿verdad, Mariam?

—...Si— Mariam asintió manteniendo los ojos cerrados, relajada con la respiración acompasada de su hermano delante suyo, calidez que se apartó de su lado, dejando a la frialdad del ambiente embargarla al instante. Kassim observó con cuidado el rostro de su hermana y luego acarició la cabeza del saluki con amabilidad y arraigado cariño.

—Cuida de ella, Aanisa. Estás a cargo.

El animal envió a la atmósfera un suave chillido de angustia antes de colocarse sobre las piernas de la menor al ver como Kassim se levantaba y marchaba lejos de aquel escondite. En aquel cuarto no habían ventanas, la única entrada era la puerta, tampoco era una construcción donde se pudiesen utilizar explosivos sin llamar la atención de los hogares alrededor suyo así sus perseguidores no tenían más opción que cruzar la puerta de madera carcomida delante de la cual se posó Kassim con revolver en mano. Maldecía no haber conseguido los cartuchos suficientes para dar abasto a cada una de las armas de fuego que traía bajo sus ropas pero, en caso de que algo -en el peor de los casos- saliese mal, esperaba cumplir su propósito de distraerles antes de escabullirse dentro del pasaje subterráneo donde había acomodado a Mariam. Se tomó un respiro, el cual acogió profundamente tratando de grabar en su cuerpo las memorias que rozaron su cordura en incontables ocasiones. Trató de reanimar las sensaciones vividas entonces, la esencia de cada una de las pequeñas guerras que vivió en aquella niñez donde los contenedores mágicos fueron mucho más peligrosos de lo que era la pólvora en la actualidad; ojala poseyera alguno de esos artefactos en ese momento, así tal vez podría tener una mayor ventaja sobre lo que estaba por suceder. Recordó las muertes que había causado, las vidas que había arrebatado, la sensación de la sangre manchando sus dígitos; todos los sentimientos acumuladose en su pecho. En su profunda respiración percibió el sonido de pasos acercándose, si agudizaba el oído podría determinar cuántos hombres venían a su encuentro pero no tenía tiempo de contarlos. Abrió los ojos de golpe; ya estaban ahí. La puerta se abrió y él jaló el gatillo al instante, golpeando exitosamente a quien lideraba el ataque. Valiéndose del cuerpo afectado como un escudo, el segundo y tercero entraron por la puerta y Kassim disparó las siguientes balas en movimientos presurosos que por milagro le salvaban de ser herido desde el inicio. Se aferró a su revolver como se había aferrado antiguas batallas a su artefacto mágico, utilizando los objetos a su alrededor como protecciones temporales. Las explosiones no cesaron a pesar del número de heridos agonizantes postrados en el polvoroso suelo, ni siquiera cuando Kassim cayó arrodillado contra el muro tras él, alcanzado por dos balas. Inhaló intentando soportar aquel inmenso dolor pues, aunque hubiese vencido a un gran arsenal, todavía quedaba uno quien no se impidió acercarse hasta él para señalarlo a la altura de su cabeza con el cañón de la pistola. Kassim bufó derrotado con una sonrisa adornando sus labios pues si este era su final no difería mucho con el de su vida pasada; igual de humillante. Si tan sólo su asesino fuese Alibaba la historia sería otra. De nuevo no había logrado salvar a Mariam.

El sonido de un último disparo resonó en la estancia por lo que, alarmada, Mariam se encogió en su zona escuchando los ligeros chillidos que abandonaban el hocico de su única compañera. Apretó los ojos y se cubrió con más fuerza los oídos cuando se percató de los pasos andando cerca de su escondite. Sintió a Aanise levantarse y gruñir un breve momento antes de callarse sin relajar en ningún momento su defensiva postura. Mariam trató de seguir las indicaciones de su hermano de nuevo por el ruido y gritos que antes dieron lugar a su costado no la ayudaban a calmarse, cierto era que entró en pánico justo en el instante del primer disparo y ahora que todo era quietud la arrinconaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba Kassim? ¿Qué había sucedido? Tenía tanto miedo que no concretaba hacer otra cosa que temblar mientras sobre ella la saluki se agitaba observando a la silueta que se inclinaba sobre el pequeño refugio.

—Mariam.— La pequeña abrió los ojos de golpe y enfocó la mirada en aquel rostro desfigurado por el cansancio y encontrando en el calor de aquellos brazos la sanación por la que una vida estuvo esperando. —Ya está bien, es hora de irnos—. Aanise ladró entusiasmada mientras Kassim tiraba a un lado el grupo de objetos y levantaba con sus manos la hueca compuerta sobre la que Mariam estuvo sentada y quien, antes de poder girar en dirección al lugar por donde entraron, su mirada fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de Kassim que la abrazó susurrando a su oído. —No veas... no apartes tus ojos de mi hasta que estemos dentro del sótano.

Obediente, Mariam observó el rostro de su hermano incluso después de ser cargada por sus brazos y sumergirse juntos dentro de la abrazante oscuridad. Aanise saltó y giró alrededor suyo de forma incansable, regocijante de alegría mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo que desprendía de sus muros un penetrante olor a drenaje.

—¿Qué nos sucederá ahora? — cuestionó Mariam cuando el tacto humedo de la sangre de Kassim se aferró a sus dedos sin ser consciente del potente dolor que aquejaba al mayor.

—Viajaremos de día— dijo Kassim con fingido entusiasmo. —Hay un sitio fuera de este pueblo que me gustaría mucho que vieras. Alibaba me habló de él, me dijo que es un sitio tranquilo lleno de cosas lindas. Si te portas bien podríamos detenernos en el campo para recoger flores, ¿qué dices?

—¿En serio?

—Así es. Allá te prepararé una deliciosa comida silvestre y acamparemos para ver las estrellas. Sé cuanto te gusta dormir al aire libre así que nos tomaremos esa libertad en este viaje pero primero visitaremos a un amigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¡Si!— exclamó Mariam con renovadas energías. Kassim asintió y se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para llegar a la primera ubicación del mapa que había trazado en su mente. Necesitaría víveres, cartuchos de balas y otros artículos indispensables para su travesía. Si de algo estaba seguro es que no sería un viaje fácil, mucho menos cuando ya habían descubierto su posición pero confiaba en que todavía le quedaban algunas opciones que tomar. Cortaría más cuellos y derramaría sangre inocente en su andar pero si ello le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir y garantizar la salud de su joven hermana entonces se hundiría otros metros en el abismo que representaba su existencia. Esta vez no maldeciría su destino, lo tomaría con los brazos abiertos y liberaría a los demonios de sus fauces sin lamentar cada depravada decisión que tomara porque tal parecía que esto era lo que la corriente universal quería para él. Y que así fuera.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Ay, Kassim es esa clase de bastardos que me conmueven (?) Nunca he escrito para este fandom a pesar de estar enamorada de sus personajes y me siento sumamente nerviosa por presentarme con esto pero, bien, siempre quise escribir sobre Kassim (principalmente) ya que cuando me paseaba por la zona de fic's noté que no hay muchos sobre él. Además, OTP para el mundo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : Ship's en mi es casi inevitable así que... reencarnación porque no me considero capacitada para escribir en el universo original sin caer en repeticiones. También necesito ponerme al tanto con el manga, a estas alturas ya debe tener un desenlace. Por cierto que tengo un mini-proyecto de este anime/manga donde planeo introducir el resto de mis ship's, siendo mi _capricho_ la pairing principal. Aún no sé si me animaré a escribirlo pero, si mi obsesión por las Danzas del Vientre no reduce estos últimos días, pronto me pondré a trabajar.


End file.
